Misscliks Devotion: Episode 30
Recap 1510-02-18 The band are heading east up the coastline of the Quazarian Steppes. They are accompanied by Lishchyna, a Akuban Normad Villager who only speaks Akuban. Kellen accidentally married is still secretively married Lishchyna in an Akuban Normad ceremony. At night fall they reach an Oasis. Lishchyna warns of Highway Snakes before Olivia can go swimming. After searching the oasis, it is declared safe and the group camp for the night. 1510-02-19 The party set out to head more to the west. The come across an abandoned town. Lishchyna calls it a ghost town. The sign for the town reads "Independence". There is a single street in the town, on one side of the street is a rocky ridge, on the other side are the buildings. All the names of the buildings are named after music. There is clear mine entrance into the rocky-ridge. A soft-blue light glows from the mine. Ghostly voices & music come from the abandoned buildings. Olivia casts mind read, trying to find a source for the sound. This place reminds Kes of a dream she had last night, seeing the town be destroyed and a horrifying face. Kes casts detect magic and sees runes and musical notes around the town. Kellen tries playing the same tune as the ghostly music to calm things down. As he plays, the words magically come to him. Then the whole party ends up falling asleep from the music. 1510-02-19 The party wake up inside the abandoned inn in various beds in the inn rooms. Kes had another dream where he was drowning in an oasis. As the group head downstairs, Ransom walks outside and stars to float away towards the mine. Olivia casts Dispell Magic and Ransom drops to the ground. When Ransom stands up, he has someone else's face and is taller. This face has a cocky look on it. Ransom also is wearing different clothes, a white jumpsuit. The stranger starts walking backwards towards the mine, singing in a language they don't know, a Song about "Hound Dogs". He disappears and 2 zombie dogs appear in his place. The party defeat the 2 zombie dogs then head towards the mine. Olivia casts detect spirits and sees there are 50 spirits in the town. She casts detect magic and sees the ghost walking around the town. The group head into the mine to find Ransom. The come into a 60 foot chamber with 2 stone sphinx and a doorway on the far side. Kellen sees some musical notes on the walls, so he starts playing them. Kes covers her ears just in case this makes her fall asleep again. Everyone starts to dance to Kellen's music uncontrollably except Kes. The music stops, and Kellen decides to memorise the song to use later if he needs it. The party continue on and see a pool of water 3 feet deep and there is an underwater passageway. Kes casts Lasting Breath on the party and they head though the underwater passage. The party climb out of the underwater passage. There are rings of water all around this new chamber that is also magically lit. They see Random sitting on a wooden chair on a wooden platform over another pool of water. Ransom is sitting in a cool guy pose with blue glowing eyes. He attacks the party. Kes casts Insatiable Thirst on Ransom. He drops his weapon, turns around and starts drinking from the pool of water near him. Walking out of Ransom is the ghost in the white jumpsuit from earlier, Elvis Presto. Mr Presto tries to possess Kellen, but Kellen resists. Olivia casts Idea so she can think over the clues and maybe something she has missed. She then spots some shelves behind the wooden chair with a halberd and a whip on them. Kes climbs up to collect the items and holding the halberd, it turns slightly incorporeal. Mr Presto sings "Jailhouse Rock", summoning a cage around Kellen. Mr Presto sings "Love me Tender" at Olivia, charming her. Mr Presto then possesses Kellen, and his eyes glow blue. Kes attacks Kellen with the Magical Halberd, hurting the ghost but not Kellen. Kellen overcomes Mr Presto and he is ejected from his body. Kes finishes off the ghost. The magical cage around Kellen and Olivia's charm dissipate. Ransom is exhausted next to the pool of water, having been drinking for six whole minutes. After this whole experience, Kellen now has a different set of spells and casts them by singing. The party wait a day so they can cast a new Lasting Breath tomorrow to get out of the cave. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes